The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2
Summary The Legion has returned from the 41st century with Kel-El, a genetically-enhanced Superman clone. But Imperiex, the destroyer of galaxies, has reached the 31st century first—and unleashed all of the Legion's greatest enemies. When the other Legionnaires (Dream Girl, Shrinking Violet, Sun Boy, Blok, etc.) went to the Prison Planet to stop them, they each got defeated one by one and got locked into the prison cells themselves. To restore order and combat this near-invincible foe, the Legion will once again turn to the past for help in the form of an older, more mature Superman with far greater grasp of his powers. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Bouncing Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Chameleon Boy ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf ** Duo Damsel ** Superman Supporting Characters: * Superman X Villains: * Imperiex * Destructo Bots * The Dominators * Fatal Five ** Emerald Empress ** Mano ** Persuader ** Tharok ** Validus * Legion of Super-Villains ** Esper ** Hunter ** Ron-Karr ** Tyr ** Wave * Alexis Luthor Other Characters * Other Legionaries ** Blok ** Colossal Boy ** Cosmic Boy ** Dream Girl ** Element Lad ** Matter-Eater Lad ** Phantom Girl ** Saturn Girl ** Shrinking Violet ** Star Boy ** Sun Boy ** Tyroc Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis (31st century) *** Legion Headquarters (31st century) * Dominion * Takron-Galtos Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Computo * Time Bubble * Emerald Eye of Ekron * Atomic Axe * Warp Key Vehicles: * Imperiex's command ship * Legion Cruiser * Battle Cruiser Synopsis The Legion examines the ruins of their headquarters and Brainiac 5 explains that they overshot Imperiex’s arrival from the future, missing him by several days. However, the genius warns that the devastation they’re seeing couldn’t be enough to have caused the waves of anti-matter they saw in the 41st century. Checking the ruins, they find an unconscious Phantom Girl. They wake her up and she warns them that it wasn’t Imperiex who attacked headquarters, but… their archenemies, the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains. What’s left of the Legion are fighting both super-villain teams but they’re massively overwhelmed. Esper overwhelms Saturn Girl with her mental abilities, while Matter-Eater Lad takes a bite out of the Emerald Eye despite its owner’s warnings. The energy backlash knocks them both out. The team from the future arrives along with their new ally, Superman X, and attack the villains, who teleport away after leaving the now-powerless Emerald Empress behind. The Legionnaires get their fallen comrades to the hospital, while Triplicate Girl, having lost one of her bodies in the 41st century, can’t explain to Bouncing Boy why she’s depressed. Betrayed by her fellow villains, the Emerald Empress turns against them and explains to the Legion that Imperiex freed her and the others from Takron-Galtos, locking up the Legion team that was sent to recapture them. Superman X wants to go after Imperiex but the Legionnaires say they have to regroup and rescue their imprisoned teammates. Bouncing Boy, as team leader, suggests that they recruit Superman from the 21st century and Brainiac 5 immediately leaves and returns a few seconds later… with a Superman several years older from his last time with the Legion. Superman X is less then impressed with his “ancestor,” especially when Superman agrees with the others. The team takes a brief break as Brainiac 5 makes a tactical plan, and Lightning Lad watches over the unconscious Saturn Girl. Triplicate Girl finds that she’s having difficulty coping with the fact she now only has two bodies. When Bouncing Boy tries to help her, she declares that her heroic name is now Duo Damsel. Imperiex returns to Earth and attacks the Legion headquarters, accessing the Computo system. Superman X, Brainiac 5, and Superman respond to the alarm and attack, but Imperiex defeats Superman X with Validus' help and stomps on him telling Superman X that he is going to die. Brainiac 5 arrives and saves him. Imperiex escapes and Superman X and Brainiac 5 pursue in a Legion Cruiser. However, Imperiex has learned everything from the Legion files and sets the cruiser to self-destruct. It blows up but the other Legionnaires have followed in a battle cruiser provided by Chameleon Boy’s rich father. Disgusted with the Legionnaires unwillingness to do what it takes, Superman X goes after Imperiex on his own. The Legion arrives at Takron-Galtos and finds the two villain teams waiting for them. Lightning Lad tries to get revenge on Esper, while Duo Damsel tries to fight with only two bodies but gets taken hostage. The other Legionnaires are forced to surrender and are locked up and the villains prepare to kill them, but Superman X arrives and frees all the heroes. Lightning Lad goes after Esper and prepares to kill her, but Phantom Girl manages to convince him not to. Duo Damsel overcomes her insecurities and takes down Orion. Eventually the villains are defeated and re-imprisoned. Superman X is forced to admit that he needed help and came back, much to Superman’s satisfaction. To avoid confusion, Brainiac 5 figures out a new name for Superman X: Kell-El. The Legion wonders what Imperiex is up to, unaware that he and Validus have traveled to the Dominator homeworld to recruit the alien invaders to their own cause. Trivia * Sometime between Seasons 1 and 2, the Light Speed Vanguard changed their name to the Legion of Super-Villains. * Emerald Empress refers to Timber Wolf as "Furball", a reference to his Glorithverse nickname. * Superman makes a reference to a friend of his who was a loner but did well as a member of a team. It's fairly clear he's referring to Batman, but never says the name. * Shrinking Violet now wears a green costume instead of purple. * Lightning Lord of the Light Speed Vanguard does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2